User blog:GoosebumpsArt/Camp Spooky Summer Camp: a "Goosebumps" parody.
I don't know SharkBud's real name, so I'mma ad lib... Jackothy. 1 Young Jackothy screamed a terrible scream of screaming terror. Gnarled fangs protruded from the beastly face opposing him. The creature, one of gargantuan size, looked hungry enough to eat a horse, and it was getting closer. Unfortunately, humans are roughly horse sized, and Jackothy was a human. The hulking Goliathan let out a menacing Arooga! and pounced. The ferocious fuzzy-wuzzy gobbled Jackothy into nothingness. 2 Suddenly, Jackothy was awake. 'Twas but a dream! Jackothy felt afraid, but mostly cheated. Like he'd been lied to for an unnecessary period of time. Slowly, a horrifying realization gripped Jackothy's brain. He wasn't in his own bed! He was in an unknown room. And there was someone in there with him. 3 "Doi!" Jackothy cried aloud. Why, he was merely at Kahmps Poohkie Summer Camp. ...Or Camp Spooky Summer Camp, as he'd taken to calling it. The pun (which was of the highest quality) was actually thought up by Bunk-mate Bart, the other presence in the room (as alluded to earlier). He was just so clever! The nickname he came up with was also startlingly accurate. Kahmps Poohkie Summer Camp can get pretty scary at night... Jackothy's parents sent him to the camp because "raising a child is tough, okay." And, in (what felt like) a blur, Jackothy was campward bound. Luckily, he got a super cool bunk-mate (as alluded to earlier). The cabins, which housed only two people each, were surprisingly spacious. In addition to the the standard (and rather dull) beds, there was a lovely armchair with burgundy upholstery just across the room. In the silvery moonlight, the chair looked almost black, but its fine leather sparkled like a pool or a big nebula. I should really be sitting in that chair, Jackothy thought to himself. Suddenly, something scary happened! 4 In an instant, Jackothy was up. Bunk-mate Bart was already up because he moved very fast! Both boys had heard the horrific noise. It sounded like a long scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape. "I'm chairrified!" Bunk-mate Bart said, plopping down in the nearby armchair because it was just so comfortable! The joke, which was just so funny, made Jackothy feel at ease. Unspokenly, they decided to wait to investigate until morning. Jackothy was edging into dreamland when a scary sound woke him! 5 It was just Bunk-mate Bart moving from the chair back to his proper bed. The chair was comfortable, but the bed would probably be better for his back. 6 When the boys awoke in the morning, they saw a frightening scene. The chair was destroyed. Jackothy immediately began crying. "I just can't stand to see fine craftsmanship go to waist!" The chair was gashed with large gashes. Unexpectedly, a ghost burst into the room! And it was swinging an ax! 7 "Gaze upon me," it said. "I am the ghost of Jerelmy Hilggins, a councilor who went crazy and killed some campers with my ax back in 1972. I sneaked into your room last night and tried to get one of you, but I accidentally damaged that wonderful chair by mistake." Jackothy gasped. He was just so surprised. Jerelmy lunged at Bunk-mate Bart. "Ow! That ghost got me with his ghost ax! I'm reliving the way that I died back in 1972!" Bunk-mate Bart cried. 8 Suddenly, the two figures vanished quicker than JNCO jeans. "But—but..." Jackothy sputtered (to nobody at all). "I thought you were much older than that! I died during the Great Canary Attack of 1909. I never would've roomed with such a youngster, even if you do have fantastic wit." Jackothy sat down in the chair — which was still relatively comfortable. "I am truly shocked," Jackothy said. THE END? Category:Blog posts